Kim's Impossible Spider
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Kim thought that High School was going to be easy, but of course life has other ideas, but thankfully she still has her best friend, Ron, but now she managed to make two new friends, a shy girl who was a little bit of a fan, along with a blond haired boy wanting to help out, but due to a mission the boy's life has suddenly changed. Up For Adoption.


**After watching Kim Possible live-action movie it got me thinking of this possibility of the movie.**

**I hope everyone enjoys and possibly adopt this idea. **(No Pun Intended.)

**Kim's Impossible Spider**

**Chapter 1**

**Pilot**

**Middleton High School**

**After Classes**

It's been quite a first day for the heroic duo, to start with, due to Mr. Barkin, all the classes numbers have been changed around, causing them to rush all over the place, but somehow still ended up being slightly tardy, then when Kim wanted to try-out for joining the soccer team, because of Bonnie, it turns out first semester students aren't allowed to play soccer for some reason, and again, thanks to Bonnie, Kim was now unfortunately, the Equipment's Manager, having to lug around and clean the teams dirty uniforms.

Though thankfully, Ron's optimism brightened her day a little, that is until they ended up hearing someone crying.

But not too far away from them was a spiky haired blond boy with deep blue eyes, wearing a pair of reading glasses, with his head in a book for mechanics, while reading a piece of paper blew onto his leg, knocking him out of his reading, looking down he spotted the paper on his leg, quickly grabbing it before it blew away again.

He began looking around, but soon a certain red-head caught his attention, who was doing cartwheels and flips towards a girl who had her back against the wall, figuring the best thing to do was to help out, he got up, put his book away and went over towards the trio.

Once close enough he called out, "Excuse me, I think this belongs to one of you!?"

The group look towards the blond, causing them to smile at seeing at least someone being helpful in this school, the one that was sitting on the floor stood up, "Oh yeah, that's mine, s-sorry about that."

Smiling towards her, the teen replied, "No worries, let's just be glad it didn't go too far." Causing them to smile.

**Bueno Nacho**

The group of four were now sitting in Bueno Nacho, each one chatting to one another, with the two teens introducing themselves, the girl telling them that she's called Athena, after the Greek goddess of wisdom, though at first Ron thought it was something else, at the time he also tried introducing the "Naco" to his new friends, but they gave a pass to it, with Naruto just having a chicken, salad and cheese fajita.

With the spiky-haired blond introducing, "Well you guys, my name's Naruto Uzumaki, I just moved here and I've got myself an apartment close to the school."

Ron suddenly blurted, "Soo, wait, does that mean you've got a place by yourself!?"

Naruto nods his head, causing Ron to give a big smile, "Dude, that is so AWESOME~~" While going back to eating his "interesting" meal.

But Kim, being the responsible girl that she is, had to ask, "Wait, what about your parents, wouldn't they be worried about you!?"

Here Naruto rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "Yeah, unfortunately, my parents are no longer "around," ya know."

Hearing this, the other three felt a little sorry for Naruto, with Athena rubbing his back, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Naruto just gave a thankful smile, "It's alright, it was a long time ago."

Feeling the atmosphere getting slightly heavy, Naruto cleared his throat, "But thankfully, my godparents helped me out a little, though I am grateful to them, I just wanted some independence, you know, a chance to try and live on my own for a while."

The others were amazed that Naruto wanted more responsibility, though Ron wasn't too sure, he can respect such people, but he couldn't see himself doing such things.

After that, the group began hanging out, with Athena showing interest in Kim's hobbies and Naruto trying to help Ron with his studies, seeing as Naruto was quite smart, though from time to time they hanged with Kim and Athena.

**A Couple day's later**

The group were now at a beauty salon, with Kim wanting to help Athena with her hair, with Naruto and Ron standing behind Athena, though the girl was slightly nervous.

As Kim finished her pep talk, Naruto went next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, catching Athena's attention, "Just relax alright, we'll be right outside if you need us." Giving the girl an encouraging smile, causing Athena to relax even more and smile back.

**Later**

Kim, Ron and Naruto were now waiting outside for Athena, along with waiting for their ride, with Naruto joining them when they found out Naruto had a little bit of fighting skills, explaining that his godfather taught him a few things, while his god mother "encouraged" him to study, along with using her "encouragement" on his godfather, Jiraiya, with Naruto having a shiver down his spine at the end.

While waiting Wade explained that there was a hit on her sight and that Shego was hitting a secret base, along with Wade sending a ride.

Soon after, the doors to the salon opened, and out stepped Athena, completely different, with Ron exclaiming that she "out-Kimed Kim," causing Naruto to look slightly puzzled at such a line.

Naruto walked up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder he gave a big smile, "See, we told ya everything would be alright, now look at ya, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear you and Kim were sisters or something!"

Because of what Naruto said, it caused Athena to blush slightly at the praise, along with Kim being slightly bashful at the thought of having a sister.

**Hidden Base**

Once the group arrived in the area of the base, with Athena finding the entrance, along with Ron finding a Naked Mole-Rat that he named Rufus, with Naruto giving the little Mole a babybel cheese, explaining that he didn't fancy it at lunch, causing Rufus to take the cheese into Ron's backpack to eat.

The four began looking around for any sign of Shego, that is until Athena pointed out the item that Shego was looking for, allowing the group to find Shego faster, though Kim seems to be slightly put off due to Athena figuring things out better than her, not that anyone noticed.

They soon spotted Shego on a platform, removing the item from it's hold.

As soon as Shego see's the group she gave a snarky reply, "Really Kimmy, now your bring others into your little missions, oh well, more people for me to defeat."

The group began their fight, though Ron stayed out the way, along with Athena since she didn't know what to do, Naruto was supporting Kim in the fight, trying to take back the item, though when the thing was knocked out of Shego's hand and landed on the platform she groaned out, "I just got it from there!"

Both hero and villain quickly made their way to the platform, with Kim using her grapple gun, while Shego leapt on to it as well, unfortunately, Naruto didn't have anything to help him in climbing the platform.

As Kim and Shego continued their fight, a laser suddenly hit the platform, causing the glass to shatter and Shego to nearly fall off, though Naruto went towards Athena and both quickly put the device away, since that was dangerously close to hitting Kim.

Unfortunately, Kim and Shego got back to fighting each other, which caused the item to be thrown from Kim's hand, with Ron running towards it to try and catch the item and Kim grappling towards it, they both ended up hitting each other into a glass case, causing it to close on them.

This left only Naruto and Athena to deal with Shego, but since Naruto didn't have enough experience he got knocked into a table, causing him to groan slightly, luckily Shego became focused on Athena, since the girl had the item, slowly getting back up, Naruto's hand grazed against a metal tray, looking towards it, Naruto's mind began working.

Seeing Athena occupying Shego, though by the looks of things, Shego has the item, along with standing on the platform.

Standing up, his hand behind his back, Naruto yelled out, "Your aim is rubbish, I know kids with better aim than you, I bet you couldn't even hit me!"

This of course, had the right effect, a ball of green plasma energy raced towards Naruto, everything was moving in slow motion, Naruto brought up the metal tray, putting it in the way of the plasma, which caused it to ricochet of the tray towards the case holding Ron and Kim, or more precisely the locking mechanism.

Unfortunately, Naruto didn't take into account of the power behind the hit, which sent him flying into a glass case.

Kim, Athena and Ron all rushed towards Naruto, with Athena getting to him first, since Kim and Ron only just got out the case, though because of their distraction Shego got away, but at the moment the group was more concerned about their friend.

As they try to help him, they all saw the things on Naruto, causing all three to shriek at the sight of the spiders on Naruto, which in turn, caused Naruto to wake up, but of course made him see the spiders crawling on him, quickly getting up, Naruto began brushing and shaking the spiders off of himself, with Kim and Athena trying to help out without getting any on themselves, Ron would've helped, but he was too terrified of the the arachnids, due to camp-flashbacks.

Once they managed to get the spiders off of Naruto, Athena couldn't help but exclaim to the groups astonishment, "Naruto, that was amazing how you redirected Shego's plasma blast, how'd ya do it!?" Gaining nods from the others, with Ron being more vocal.

Hearing such praise caused Naruto to blush, making him rub the back of his head in embarrassment, "Yeah~, after seeing Shego's blasts in action, I figured that by triangulating the physics and timing, I could make it so the blast hit the case controller instead of me, though I didn't take into account of how powerful those blasts were."

Hearing this, Kim slapped the back of Naruto's head slightly, "Naruto, that was both stupid and clever at the same time, somehow, but please don't take anymore risks like that."

Seeing the concern from the group, Naruto agreed somewhat, "Yeah, I'll try, I think I learned one thing from that," Gaining the others attention, "Shego's blasts hurt!" Causing the group to chuckle slightly.

After that, the group decided to head on home, wanting to put the lose behind them, missing the spider going into Naruto's jacket pocket.

**Naruto's Apartment**

The group decided to just hang out at Naruto's place for a while, trying to get over the fact that Shego got away with the item, as Naruto reaches into his pocket for his keys, he suddenly pulled back and yelped in slight pain, causing the others to jump slightly.

Naruto looked at his hand, "What the heck was that!?"

Looking at the thing that bit him, Naruto noticed that it was a strange looking spider, with red legs, a blue body with a red spot on it's back, along with red eyes scurried away, that is until Rufus saw it and jumped on a plastic container knocking it off the table and trapping the spider inside it. (A.N. Got the spider design from 2017 Spider-Man Cartoon.)

The other three move towards him, trying to see if he was okay, looking towards them, he replied with a smile, "Yeah, I'm fine, nothing but a spider bite, the thing kinda caught me off _guard~?_"

Naruto began feeling dizzy, nearly falling over if Ron hadn't steadied him, causing the others to look at Naruto in worry, until Kim noticed Rufus chirping at them on a container, seeing what it contained, Kim looks at Rufus, "Is this what bit Naruto?" Causing the Naked Mole Rat to nod and chirp excitedly.

Deciding to look into it, Kim got a petri dish, thanks to Wade, and quickly captured the spider with it, using a couple strips of tape to seal it, planning on sending the spider to Wade for analysis later, for now, she was more worried about Naruto and what kind of effects the bite may have on him.

Figuring the best thing to do was get Naruto into his apartment, never knowing what the future may hold for the groups spiky-blond friend, but whatever happens, it's going to be AMAZING.

**The End.**

**There you have it, another one-shot of Naruto gaining spider powers in the live-action Kim Possible world, with Naruto having a little bit of skill thanks to Jiraiya, while being smarter thanks to Tsunade's "encouragement" and I think we all know the type of ****encouragement I'm talking about, she's scary and Sora can testify to that.**

**Also I'm thinking of writing one more chapter of this idea, mostly for the teams reaction to Naruto's new powers.**

**As for the pairings, I'll leave it up to whoever adopts, remember, this isn't like my last one-shot, this one is the live-action movie.**

**One more thing, I had this idea typed up just after the Kim Possible Movie came out, so this was made before I retired.**

**Again, sorry for any spoilers.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto Or Kim Possible. **(Or Spider-Man.)


End file.
